The present invention relates to a molding unit for use with an automobile, and more particularly, the invention relates to a molding unit which can perfectly seal a clearance between the window shield and the body and which can be used even when the gap height between the outside surface of the window shield and the outside surface of the body is not uniform throughout the overall circumferential length of the window shield.
The conventional molding unit for use with an automobile generally comprises a strip formed of rubber or synthetic resin adapted to be positioned on the circumferential edge of the window shield and adapted to be mounted on the body by an adhesive or a double-sided tape, and a molding body adapted to be inserted in a clearance between the circumferential edge of the window shield and the body and adapted to be engaged with the strip so as to be fixedly connected to the body.
Such a conventional molding unit is found, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication Nos. 63-32915 and 63-32916. Japanese Publication No. 63-32915 discloses a molding body having a weir portion to downwardly lead rainwater which is formed by partly cutting off the molding body. Japanese Publication No. 63-32916 discloses a molding body having a weir member to downwardly lead rainwater which is longitudinarily bonded to the molding body.
A problem usually associated with the molding unit in the prior art as described in Japanese Publication No. 63-32915 is that the cutting operation of the molding body causes burrs on the molding body. This may lead to undesirable awkward appearance.
Another problem usually associated with the molding unit in the prior art as described in Japanese Publication No. 63-32916 is that the weir member is independently formed and is bonded to the molding body. This may also lead to undesirable awkward appearance.
A further problem usually associated with the molding unit in the prior art as described in Japanese Publications Nos. 63-32915 and 63-32916 is that such a molding unit is not adaptable when the gap height between the outside surface of the window shield and the outside surface of the body is not uniform throughout the overall circumferential length of the window shield.